


Violence

by ellyiggy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rape Aftermath, ScotEng, Translation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy
Summary: What urges you to this violence? I don't know. Are you proud of it? Yes. Will you continue? Yes. Until when? Until he will be entirely mine.





	Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a TRANSLATION of an original work by TheSuspectNumberOne, originally posted in Italian on , here https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=628593. This work doesn't belong to me, I've only translated it into English, NOT MINE.
> 
> Non-con, no graphic Rape, Incest, Scotland x England.

After several attempts, I finally manage to light the cigarette held between my lips.  
My hands are trembling even though I am trying to hide it in every way I can.  
I turn my head and the colour of blood catches my eye immediately.  
I hear your moans and whimpers, even the sound of your teeth gritting in order to hold back whatever sound may escape your mouth.  
_I bet you'd rather be dead right now._  
You uselessly attempt to stifle your sobbing, are you afraid that I might be hearing you, England?  
I calmly take a drag of my cigarette, continuing to observe you out of the corner of my eye.  
Your trembling hands are pressed tight against your mouth.  
I can see the bruises that my own hands have left on your wrists and on your legs.  
With the faint light entering through the window I see you are crying, pathetically, wide eyes staring at a point in front of you.  
My gaze wanders on your naked body, totally devoid of clothes, with only a red stained bed sheet covering you.  
I abruptly realize that I hate that sheet.

As I carelessly finish my cigarette, I suddenly turn around and stare at the door.  
I feel you shivering, and your muffled cries are getting louder and increasingly frequent.  
I have to get out of here.  
I stand up abruptly, throwing my cigarette away.  
I sense you jerking and whining in fear. _Pathetic._

_What urges you to this violence? I don't know._  
_Are you proud of it? Yes._  
_Will you continue? Yes._  
_Until when? Until he will be entirely mine._

I fasten my trousers and quietly try to distinguish my clothes from yours.  
I have a look at the garments on the ground and grab a white shirt.  
It's ripped.  
_Then it is not mine._  
I toss the garment aside and keep searching.  
After a while I find my shirt and wear it, leaving it open.  
Slowly, I go around the bed.

I find my blue jacket on the ground, under the bloodstained sheets which covers you.  
I follow it with my eyes and still I find myself staring at your half-naked figure.  
I lock my cold eyes with yours, clouded with tears.  
_You look so beautiful._

I lean over and you instantly flinch, trying to increase the distance between us, relying on your arms

Deluded.

I lay my knee on the mattress and grab your wrists roughly.  
"No ...p-please, Scotland. S-stop..." You try to beg me, sweaty blond hair covering your eyes.  
Ignoring your words, I bend towards you, my head descending to take possession of your lips.  
You try to resist, and as punishment, l bite your bottom lip until I feel the iron taste of blood invade my mouth.  
You moan with pain and I feel a tear shatter against my cheek.  
I squeeze your wrists even harder. Your moans drive me crazy.  
I sink with teeth and tongue inside your mouth, just like I did a few minutes ago, when I forced myself into you, violating your body on this same bed.  
I leave your lips, freeing a wrist and at once you raise your arm in front of your face as to protect yourself.  
I let my eyes wander over your porcelain skin, and with my free hand, I caress you slowly. From your chest I sneak down your hips, perceiving your every shiver and listening to the furious beats of your heart through your veins.  
I distance myself from your broken and trembling body, getting up from the bed in a slow movement.  
Your sobs are growing more frantic and uninterrupted.  
I pick up my jacket from the floor and head to the door.  
As I hold the door handle, I hesitate and cannot help turning around  
You're curled up against the head of the bed. You are crying.

I turn around, open the door, and the light of the corridor invades the room.  
I leave the room and close the door.  
I put the jacket on my shoulder as I move towards the exit.  
Your body still in my mind.  
Your taste still on my tongue.  
I stop.  
_God, how much I want you._


End file.
